If Dreams were True
by ameo66
Summary: A small out burst of affection between boys.


**This one-shot is actually the first in a story cycle I was writing. All of the pieces are related and linked!**

**doggish-fluff**

**If Dreams Were True**

That blond...brat. That stupid immature, kyuubi baring, tanned, fine toned, sexy...damn it! I did it again. Alright. Let's look at this rationally. I cannot be gay. That's bottom line. I cannot be attracted to another guy. It can't be. A year ago, I loved Hinata. And before that it was Ino. This is weird. Now I am constantly finding myself **stalking** Umizaki Naruto.

I know, I know...can't be true, right? Fine! Go! Make fun of me! Let's all make fun of me, Inuzuka Kiba! I'm gay for Naruto! I wanna do naughty things to him! I have dreams about it! I wanna...wait, let's NOT get into that...anyway...I just can't help but feel this uncontrollable desire to touch him...a lot.

It was about 4 months ago. We were out on a mission together with Hinata. It was going smoothly, nothing was going wrong, Naruto wasn't screwing up like usual, and Hinata had toughed it out, and not even stuttering around Naruto. Heck, we did so well, Tsunade was proud of us. Course it was only a level-C mission, but none the less, dangerous. But during that whole mission, I was drawn to Naruto. He seemed...mature, compared to his old self, constantly goofing and such. He did everything professionally and even behaved on the way home.

Sigh.

I was just saying he's immature and stupid, but I just can't believe… No! I don't want to believe my dreams. I don't want to believe that I have dreams of him under me, panting, moaning my name, and feeling-damn. I'm hard from thinking about this again. Crap, have I been like this the whole time? With him watching me? His beautiful shimmering aqua pools were watching...me? Gulp. Oh god, he's walking over to me, what do I say?

"Are you done training today Kiba?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess, why?" I started tapping my foot. I did not want to talk to him, not when I'm so...aroused. It's not a good mix.

"No reason, I was watching you just standing there, looking really dazed, something on your mind?"

Yeah. You. What of it?

"No, not really. Kind of tired I guess. I have been out here all day." I replied.

"Yeah, you look really tired. Why are you wearing your jacket, it's super hot out. I must have taken mine off hours ago." I couldn't look at him. When he said that, I instantly wanted to look at his body; especially since he was practically advertising it against the tree.

Maybe it's a phase of hormones.

"Oh, I don't know...I didn't think about I guess." I unzipped my jacket, and just left it open, I did feel less hot.

"Where is Akamaru?" Naruto looked around as if expecting the barreling pile of fluff to come forth.

"He's currently with my dad. He wanted to bring him for this mission he's on."

Naruto made an 'o' shape with his mouth, and then racked his brain for a way to continue talking, "What is it like having a dog?"

"It's great I think. They can be the best companions. He's my best friend; I would do anything for my buddy Akamaru," Kiba brightly smiled, appreciating the dog for his existence.

"Yeah, I guess it would be fun. Gamabunta is...bossy...more of an annoying talking frog then anything" Naruto commented, a little envious of the ninja companion that the dog boy had.

"Heh."

"Hey, you know that Kakashi-sensei can summon a whole bunch of dogs? It's really neat. I remember the first he did it, we were on a mission protecting that bridge builder."

"I think someone told me about that..." I don't care._ All I can think about doing is getting those orange pants off of you. _I watched him as he continued to talk. I think I barely heard a word he said. Something about frog, and then sexy no jutsu...and doggy-style? Wait, no digging a hole. Ugh. Stop talking. Please. Damn, no good. Can't read my mind.

"Ugh...stop talking."

"What's kind of demand is that? We are always fighting; I just thought that once we could be nice to each other and such!" Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, thoroughly offended.

"Well, it's just..."

"Just what?" Crap. What do I say? 'Naruto, I can't stop thinking about you, I wanna get in your pants'...yeah, I don't think that'll blow over well with him. I looked at him. Darn, I made eye contact...I can't look away. His eyes are drawing me in..."Kiba?" he whispered my name.

Oh, that was my last line.

I took one stride towards him and stole a kiss straight off his lips. I pressed my body against his, feeling his chest against mine. I kissed harder. I didn't want to stop. I didn't want him to speak. To tell me he didn't want me. I heard a small moan in his throat. Oh god, if I was hard earlier, what do I call it now?

I finally stopped; I knew both of us needed to breathe desperately. We stood there, neither of us moving or speaking, I could barely breath. I was scared to look at his face, scared of the rejection. But my curiousity won. I looked at him to see something completely different than I expected. Naruto had a foxy grin on his, the type he gets when he pulls a dangerously clever prank.

He kissed me harder than I had kissed him. I pressed back against him, and he moaned against my mouth. I had to inwardly smile, satisfied with the attention I received back from the kyuubi boy.

Kiba pulled his hips closer to his own. Naruto moaned again. _Easy to please much? _Kiba slipped his tongue through the entrance and probed his tongue around aggressively. Naruto reacted back, and playfully nipped back at Kiba's tongue. Naruto stopped kissing after a moment and looked him in the eyes.

"Kiba-kun, I have to confess something," a mild blush touching his cheeks, _Was he actually embarrassed? It's fucking adorable._

"What is it?"

"I've been having dreams like this since our mission about four months ago."

"Then I have something to confess too."

"What?"

"Me too."

Naruto looked up at him and smiled to the point where his eyes got all squinty. Kiba grinned back, nuzzling the boy's neck, giving little bites down his collar bone. Naruto shivered in excitement, pressing against Kiba as hard as he, as if they weren't close enough as it is.

Kiba grinded against the kyuubi boy's hips, and continued trailing kisses. He did the same in grinding but stopped suddenly.

"Kiba..." he whispered lightly. Kiba looked up at the boy, and smiled.

"Hmm...Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed from being called such a...cute name. "Maybe we should move this indoors?" he suggested.

"Alrighty." He winked, picking him up, carry him through training ground to his house. "You will be dreaming about tonight for the rest of your life."

**Edited. Bam!**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


End file.
